Ice packs for single patient use are generally of two types: large general purpose ice packs designed for application to large areas of the body and small, specialized ice packs designed for application of cold locally at particular points. These smaller ice packs, because of their size, typically have small openings, which are difficult to fill from an automatic ice machine or from a scoop from an ice bin, and which often result in the spillage of ice during filling and damage to the disposable ice packs which tend to be of more fragile construction.
Sanitation considerations also limit the use of the ice packs in hospitals and clinics. Many small ice packs, for example, designed for single patient use, must be disposed of after single use due to the likelihood of contamination of the ice machine or scoop with an ice pack which has been in contact with a patient's body, or there is risk of contaminating the ice supply. This is both expensive and wasteful. Accordingly, a need arises for a small, single patient ice pack which can be easily filled and refilled from an automatic ice machine or scoop without contamination of the source of ice and damage to the ice pack. More efficient methods of constructing small ice packs and devices for maximizing single patient use are likewise needed.